


Imagine giving Rich the news that you're pregnant

by SPNFangallovesSquirrel



Series: Supernatural Cast Imagines [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNFangallovesSquirrel/pseuds/SPNFangallovesSquirrel





	Imagine giving Rich the news that you're pregnant

Filming was one of the best things in your life. Yet you hated it. **  
**

You loved your job of course, it was the best job in the world.

But today it was the worst.

You were thousands of miles away from (Y/N) and Maddie, and you needed them the most today.

You didn’t feel like the words were coming off like the humorous Gabriel should say them. You felt emotional and you weren’t sure why.  
  
Maybe (Y/N) was right, you had some sort of sixth sense.  
  
Because she was walking in to set, a big smile on her face, and an even bigger grin on Maddie’s.  
  
Once Maddie had been sequestered to Emily Swallow’s trailer - her second favorite place - you held your wife in your arms, happy to just see her.  
  
“Not that I’m happy to see you babe, but what are you doing here?” You give her forehead a kiss and lean back with her on your couch.  
  
“I’ve got some news that couldn’t wait, so Maddie and I were on the next flight last night.”  
  
“Then you have to be tired, huh?”  
  
“We both slept the entire flight. I’m too wired to be sleepy.”  
  
You chuckle and kiss her forehead once more, wanting to hear the news.  
  
“Then what’s your news sweetheart?”  
  
She grins at you and sits up, taking your hands in hers.  
  
“Guess we’re gonna need to convert my office to a nursery, because you’re gonna be a daddy again, and we’re gonna need the space.”  
  
You let out  surprised chuckle, squeezing her hands in yours. “You. You’re pregnant?”  
  
“Yes, they think closer to three months, and in half a year, you are gonna be a daddy. Again.”  
  
“Best news yet.”


End file.
